VtCtracking
'Tracking the Candidates' Stonehearth is deadly serious about operations and results, including the effects of the operation's results. They will not hire somebody they don't believe can adequately perform to particular expectations. Likewise, the SA is just as likely to hunt down those who sabotage, betray or criminally interfere with an operation. It shouldn't be a surprise that if Stonehearth hires a party, they track the results and keep a file. On the bright side, this means that PCs can accrue a record with Stonehearth that will eventually lead to rewards. This could be a special item, sponsorship to immigrate, trusted contractor status (which translates into pre-approval if they decide to enlist), and eventually larger rewards as they work their way up. Objective Assessment Stonehearth Special Agents (or "caseworkers" in the intelligence sense) have a set formula for assigning missions, incentives and rewards, both monetary and their own metric of that character's reliability for future or greater assignments. The chart below includes the primary factors in determining the offer. Terms are defined beneath the chart. Assignment * Broken into four primary categories based on the most common required operations. ** Reconnaissance: collecting data, be it about a person, place, object or some combination. ** Courier: transporting some point of value, be it person or object. ** Assistance: This is a catch-all phrase that may emphasize some objective beyond the other three. Combat may be included but is incidental. ** Direct Action: the primary objective will be combat, either assault or defense. Due to combat hazard, it has the highest post-mission result multiplier. Difficulty * A partially objective, mostly subjective qualitative assessment of the objective's challenge. The factor is on a 1-10 scale. This includes both hazard levels (kobolds vs dragons) and expected skill difficulty checks (DCs). Those factors are cumulative and may upgrade or downgrade a mission difficulty rating. ** Low (0.1 - 3.3): Minimal risk and/or complications expected. Task DCs up to 10. ** Medium (3.4 - 6.6): Substantial risk, including tasks with DCs of up to 16. ** High (6.7 - 10): Extreme risk, including expected task DCs of 20 or beyond. Complexity * Similar to difficulty, this is a prediction of the number of discrete steps an objective will require to achieve completion. ** Low (0.1 - 3.3): Simple mission; 3-4 steps. Go, Do, Return. ** Medium (3.4 - 6.6): Average operation; 5-7 steps. Likely includes preparation and staging. ** High (6.7 - 10): Complex operation; 8-10 steps. May include multiple combat runs. Base Reward Points * In both reputation and gold. Stonehearth appreciates ethical and moral motivation, but it puts its money where its mouth is. Gold and reputation points are awarded at the same level. Result Multiplier * A subjective assessment of the quality of the execution. The completion threshold is usually around 80%, with peripheral factors taking the result to 100%. ** Complete. The primary mission is complete. There may additional desirable criteria for the mission which could take assessment up to 100%. Some might consider that "style points." *** The range for a completed mission begins 1.0 of promised reward, but meeting the additional criteria may push it to bonus levels. Complex, extended or dangerous (combat) missions may go as high as a 50% bonus (1.5 multiplier) if the PCs have demonstrated exceptional success. ** Incomplete. It is possible to be incomplete without being a failure, depending on the status of the target. Dynamic objectives may be particularly prone to incomplete status. *** Range for incomplete will usually start at 50% (0.5) but may push up to 100% (1.0) if there is evidence that the failure was beyond the control of the party (and they made a supreme effort). ** Mission Failure. Completed but rendered irrelevant (destroyed when it wasn't supposed to be), critically incomplete (before another critical threshold was reached), and so on. *** Unless the party was responsible for the failure by intention or gross incompetence, Stonehearth will still pay at least 50% (which is often the up-front fee for adventurers). If the failure was not due to the party, and the party can demonstrate steps taken to mitigate the failure, the failure may push upwards of 80% (or more for evidence of heroic efforts). Reputation Progression The reputation earned on the completion of quests is cumulative to the rep level of the character. As they increase (or decrease) with a given faction, including Stonehearth, that will change the interactions, including possible incentives for future quests.Category:DM/GM Notes